Letters
by Miiko.Edits
Summary: Chat Noir has decided that it was now or never! But how should he tell Ladybug about his feelings for her? He decides to send a letter, a letter that will change her life forever. Please note that this is a one-off story! This will not be expanded upon, but I may make one in the aftermath of this all if it is requested! Thank you for reading!


Letters

Sitting in class, Adrien is in his own bubble, completely out of focus. He didn't care, he was too excited.

"Mr. Agreste! Please, pay attention to my class or leave!" The teacher barked.

"Sorry, ma'am…" He sheepishly replied. His attention couldn't last long, though, because he was back to daydreaming nearly instantly. Her bluebell eyes, hair as black as the night, her beautiful, black spotted red suit.

_M'Lady…._

"Adrien Agreste! Get down to the principal's office this instant! You can explain to him what has got you so distracted that you can't pay attention to my class!"

"Yes, ma'am…" He said as he stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the classroom, red with embarrassment. However, rather than going to the principal's office, he ran right out the front arch of the courtyard, transforming as he ran with the all too familiar phrase.

"Plagg! Claws out!"

Yo, Marinette! Have you seen Adrien since he left class?" Nino asked, running up to the pair.

"No, I haven't. Alya?"

"Nope. I thought he was in the principal's office?" Alya questioned.

"He should have been, but according to Mr. Damocles, he never even got there! Dude… do you think he got akumatized or something?" Nino asked, now visibly concerned about his friend.

"I highly doubt that," Marinette jumped in. "Nothing had ever happened to make him upset. A bit embarrassed, sure, but not angry or sad enough to provoke an Akuma. Plus, Alya would be long gone if there was an Akuma." She chuckled as she looked over to her friend, who was now blushing.

"H-hey! That's not _necessarily _true!" She shouted, embarrassed, but laughing still.

"Sure~, you keep thinking that Alya." Marinette snapped. "Now, let's get back to finding Adrien!"

The trio stepped outside and took a peek around, before deciding they would search around for him for the remainder of their lunch break.

Starting at the school, they searched the entire downtown area. The only place left was the Eiffel tower. After a long climb up the tower, they found Chat Noir waiting at the top, a small picnic set up.

"Aww! It's from Ladybug!" Alya said, before being 'shushed' by Marinette.

"Let me go talk to him..." Marinette told them. They hid behind a thick pole while she walked towards her Chaton

He starred out at the city below, looking for any sign of his Lady to no prevail/

_She must be at school… or at home…_

"Chat Noir…?" He heard a familiar voice behind him.

_My Lady!_

He whipped around, only to see his Princess, not his Lady.

"Marinette! What are you doing here…? Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, but I was looking for my friend, Adrien. What is all of this for, Kitty?" She questioned, already having a good idea that it was for he alter-ego, Ladybug.

"It's for M'Lady, Princess. This is my last-ditch attempt to make her fall for me… and if all else fails… I don't know what I'll do…" He muttered, visibly worried. "Can I tell you something, princess?"

"Of course!" She quickly replied. _Poor Chaton… He knows there is someone else…_

"If Ladybug… rejects me… would you be my Princess…?" He asked, his face red.

"I thought I was already your princess, Chaton!" She teased.

"I mean… be my only princess…" He asked sheepishly. Marinette's face grew hot as blush covered her entire face.

_He likes me…? And… me…? This is going to get really confusing…_

"Chaton… we'll cross that bridge once we get there. If we get there." She answered, still red from blushing. "Sorry to cut this short kitty, but I've got to head back to class. See you later Chaton!"

"Goodbye, princess!" He yelled after her as she stepped into the lift, followed by Alya and Nino, both of which interrogated her until they returned to their seats in class, soon followed by Adrien.

After a long while of questioning him, they concluded that he was in the washroom, they waited in class while they searched the city. Not very long after, class resumed.

Adrien, once again, he couldn't focus on the lesson. At least Mrs. Bustier was a lot more forgiving. While the rest of the class focused on the lesson, Adrien pulled out a small slip of paper and a pen and began writing.

_My Lady,_

_From the moment I laid my eyes on you-_

"Ugh!" He whispered in frustration, harshly erasing his previous words.

As the day continued, he slowly made progress on his note. Soon, he had filled several pages for his Lady, along with a note for his princess, in case of Ladybug rejected his love once again. As the day concluded, Adrien walked out of the school, speaking to Nino as they walked. Adrien had gotten permission from his father to go "study" with Nino for the afternoon. However, he had other plans. After Nino was safely home, Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir and went back up to the Eiffel tower. He remembered the conversation they had had on the rooftops of Paris the evening before.

"Bien Joue, Chaton!" Ladybug exclaimed with pride. "That was really something, Kitty."

"Merci, bugaboo." He replied, his face going red. "Could you… maybe meet me tomorrow, at the Eiffel tower? As soon as you are done school?" He asked eagerly.

"We'll see Chaton-" She was cut off by the faint beeping of her miraculous. "Bug out!

As he set up the finishing touches of his scenic setup, he heard the quiet landing of Ladybug on the railing of the tower.

"Well hello, Chaton." She exclaimed as she jumped down from the railing she had landed on, slowly walking towards her Kitty. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

He didn't say a word but handed her a beautifully folded envelope, encased with a small heart sticker. She looked at it a moment, perplexed, then looked back up to where Chat was standing, but he was no longer there.

Ladybug, still clutching the note in her hand, began descending from the tower, and jumped home, racing across rooftops, leaping over alleyways, before gracefully landing on her balcony before de-transforming, Tikki flying out beside her.

"What does it say?" Tikki questioned. "Open it up, Marinette!"

She leaned against her balcony railing, carefully tearing open the envelope, then pulling out the note encased inside. She unfolded the paper, and began reading aloud:

_My Lady,_

_I'm sorry that I vanished like that, but I thought it would be better for you to read this once you were home and settled. _

_I understand that you are used to my flirty attitude, my puns, and my sly attempts at confessing my love to you. I was always so I careless and didn't realize that I had never sincerely told you this._

_I love you, Ladybug._

_I completely understand you have someone else, but I couldn't keep this a secret any longer. I had to tell you to put my mind at ease. I can't lie to you anymore. I hate that. _

_But I have found someone as well. Her name is Marinette, and she is the most beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and talented person I have ever met, only matched by you, of course._

_So, if you truly have your mind set on this boy, then go get him. I support you. But, if you choose me, come find me, my lady. In fact, I'll make it easier._

_My love,_

_Your Chaton, Adrien Agreste 3_

Marinette simply stared at the paper for a few moments, taking in all of the information she had just received.

_Chat loves me…. And… Adrien is Chat…. My Chaton… is Adrien Agreste…_

Marinette walked inside, still in shock, and lay in her bed.

_I just need to sleep, this is all a dream. I don't know if it's bad… but… Just sleep, Marinette._

She slowly drifted off into a restless sleep, her Kwami by her side.

Adrien lay in bed, wide awake. He couldn't sleep, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer until tomorrow from Ladybug…

Plagg had been reassuring him all evening that he had done the right thing, but he couldn't help but regret his decision.

Finally, at 4 A.M, he drifted off into a light sleep.

Marinette took eager steps up the steps of the school, beaming with happiness. In one hand, she held her bag, and in the other, she clutched a letter she had put in an identical envelope to Adrien's.

_You can do this, Marinette!_

She remembers her Kwami's encouraging words from earlier this morning, giving her more confidence. She strides up the Alya and Nino, who was waiting for both her and Adrien.

"What's with _that_ look Marinette…?" Alya asked, slightly confused, "Did you finally, decide to tell Adrien or something?

"Yes, indeed!" She shouted like a young kid, as Adrien joined the group. Marinette silently ushered Alya and Nino away, as she spoke to Adrien, her Chaton.

"Hey, Marinette!" He called as he strode up to her. He noticed the envelope in her hand.

_That looks…. Familiar._

She handed it to him silently, then walked away. Adrien looked at her, then back to the envelope she had handed him, and opened it near the entrance of the courtyard

He unfolded the carefully made note, and began reading to himself:

_Chaton,_

_Ladybug enlisted me to let you know her response to you, because, after all, who better to answer than ladybug herself. Chaton, it's me. I love you too! I've always loved you, but never truly realized it!_

_You are my best friend, my partner, my crush… and I wouldn't change that for the world, Adrien. We were made for each other._

_Will you be my Chaton, forever? _

_My dearest,_

_Marinette, your Lady 3_


End file.
